Taken
by Princess S Black
Summary: What if you found out your whole life was a lie? Find out what happens when that happens to Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Please read these notes before you go on. **

**I don't own anything but the story line.**

**Writing stories like this is for fun and to make a different outcome. So if the characters are different from the books thats the way I want them. Sorry if you don't like it.**

**I am writing this for the Forced Marriage Contest.**

**I owe a big Thank You to my husband. I told him about this and the pairing I picked so he helped me with this story.**

**It is Viktor/Hermione pairing. They along with a few others are going to be dark/evil. If you don't like don't read. **

**If you read thank you. I hope you like it. **

**Now on with the story.**

"My Lord I have found out the charms that Dumbledore placed on the girl should I proceed" a man asked standing in front of the Dark Lord.

"Her 17th birthday is tomorrow right?" the man they called the Dark Lord questioned.

"Yes it is" the wizard answered.

"Very well, Severus" Voldemort replied. "When she wakes bring her to me."

"Yes My Lord" Severus said before leaving.

Severus apparated to the gates of Hogwarts and changed into his animagus form, an asp snake. He slithered into the castle, up the staircases, making sure to stay in the shadows and made his way to the Gryffindor tower. He waited until a few kids were coming back right before curfew and slithered into a corner of the room.

When Severus heard the clock strike midnight he looked around to make sure no one was in the common room. Once he found it empty he transformed back into his human form and went to find Hermione Grangers room.

When he found it he placed a kiss to Hermiones temple. "It is time for you to return back to your family" he said. With a nonverbal spell and complex wand movement he cast the spell to remove the charm that Dumbledore placed on the bushy haired girl. While the girl saw her memory's that were once forgotten he disillusioned himself and Hermione and moved her down to his chambers in the dungeons. He kicked off his dragon hide boots, pulled a chair next to his bed, where the bushy haired girl was laying and remembered the conversation he had with the Dark Lord the night he went to Godrics Hollow.

_**Flashback...**_

"_Severus, I have a favor to ask of you" the man known as Tom Riddle stated._

"_What can I do for you?" Severus asked._

_Tom paced the room, running a hand threw his dark brown hair and sighed "If I don't make it back tonight I want you to watch over my goddaughter. She is my heir so you know Dumbledore will come after her. Do your best to keep her safe." _

"_I will do everything in my power to keep her safe" Severus told his Lord._

_**End flashback...**_

"I failed you Hermione and I am sorry" Severus said closing his eyes.

Hermione never heard him because she was lost in what she thought was her dreams.

_**Dream #1...**_

_Hermione was thrown into the body of a baby for her first dream. She was no more than 6 months old and sitting on her mothers lap. Her daddy was beside them talking with Uncle Sev. Across from them was a little boy and his parents. _

_The doors were thrown open and the man she called Uncle Tom came in. The adults stood up and bowed to the man. "Sit everyone" he said. Once everyone was seated he spoke again "I am happy we can be here to arrange the marriage between Hermione Lestrange and Viktor Krum."_

_**Dream #2**_

_After her first dream she was sent to another. This time she was in an office with her Uncle Tom. She had to be around 22 months old. She was walking to her upset uncle. Once she got there she put her arms up "Up Up." _

_The Dark Lord picked her up and pulled her close to him. Hermiones little face nuzzling in his neck. "Hermione if things don't go well tonight I want you to know I will be watching over you." Tom sighed "I could never have children so you my dear are my heir. If anything should happen you will be taken care of and your parents and Severus will teach you everything you need to learn to take over." He pulled the girl to his side so she was facing his desk. "I have something for you." He then reached into a drawer and pulled out a little box. He opened the box and inside was a little bracelet with a V on it. "This is for you my little Hermione. It will protect you, and you can access my vault. No one can see it but your mother, father, Uncle Severus, Viktor, Mr and Mrs Krum and myself. Keep it on you always as it will grow with you."_

"_Thank you Uncle Tom" Hermione said hugging her uncle._

_**Dream #3**_

_The next dream she was in her playroom with her mommy. Her mommy had been crying. Hermione seemed to be no more older than the last dream. She walked to her crying mom and placed her hand on her face. "Mommy whats wrong?" _

"_I'm just sad baby" the blacked haired woman with gray eyes said pulling her daughter close. "Uncle Tom died last night and Uncle Rabastan got caught. Your daddy and I almost got caught but we managed to get away in time but I'm afraid with your uncle dead that the Order might take you away since you are his heir and he was our secret keeper. Daddy is getting what we need for transport and we will be moving for awhile."_

"_Is my Vic coming with us?" Hermione asked about her best friend._

_Her mom shook her head "No baby he won't but I promise you will see him in time but we need to stay low for awhile."_

_Hermione's daddy and Uncle Severus came bursting in the room. "Take Hermione and get out of here" the dark haired man with brown eyes said. _

"_Why?" his wife asked._

"_The order members are on their way you need to get her out of here" Severus Snape said._

"_Too late Severus" Dumbledore said with Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Andromeda Tonks, and Remus Lupin standing with him. _

"_Andromeda how could you do this to me. Your own sister, your niece. What will they do with her once they try and take us away?" Mrs Tonks sister asked._

"_Bellatrix I did this for her. She needs to live a life away from all this dark magic. Now hand her over" the sister said._

_Bellatrix put her daughter down and behind her. Taking a stance she spoke with venom in her voice "You will take her over my dead body. What did you plan to do take her in?"_

_Andromeda took her stance and spoke "Oh no Bellatrix I don't plan on taking her in." She shook her head "What we have planned you will hate even more. We have a couple squibs living as muggles and we will send her with them and she will grow up thinking she is a muggleborn witch. Your dark lord would love that wouldn't he?"_

_There was no more speaking after that. Molly Weasley and Andromeda Tonks fought and took down Bellatrix. They placed a petrificus totalus on her and went to help Dumbledore fight Severus. After all three were under the petrificus totalus spell Mrs Weasley went to pick up the little girl but found she couldn't. Hermione was crying her eyes out screaming for her mommy, daddy and Uncle Severus. The bracelet feeling the little girls distress formed a shield around Hermione. It took a few hours but the girl calmed down and was freed from the shield but not the people. _

_Dumbledore took the girl to a few squibs he knew. Mr. and Mrs. Marshall took the girl and changed their names but keeping Hermiones first name but changing her middle name. Hermione Athena Lestrange became Hermione Jean Granger. Her curly black hair with a few blond streaks became brown. Her dark brown, almost black eyes were changed to light brown almost hazel. Then Dumbledore placed a complex charm over the girl locking her memories in the deepest part of her mind._

_**End Dreams...**_

Hermione woke with a start. She noticed she was no longer in her rooms. As she wiped her eyes she realized they were wet, as if she had been crying. She looked around the dark room and saw a figure sitting in a chair beside the bed. She looked closer and whispered "Uncle Sev?"

Severus jumped at her voice and looked at her. Her hair was back to black with a few blond stands. Her eyes darkened. She looked just like her mother. "Hermione are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm not sure" she said shaking her confused head. "Was all that real?"

"I'm not going to lie. Yes it was all real" Severus said to the girl.

Hermione started crying "Why? Why did he do this Uncle Sev?"

Severus sat on the bed and pulled her close, holding her while she cried. "You will find out soon baby" Severus said rocking her. "You'll find out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Hermione calmed down Severus looked at the clock and it read 3 am. "Hey we have to go. Your godfather wanted to see you the moment you woke up."

"What about my parents? Viktor? Uncle Rabastan when do I get to see them?" Hermione asked with excitement, longing and sadness in her voice.

"I can't say when but I'm sure the Dark Lord won't make you wait too long. Your family, myself included have missed you very much" Severus said.

Hermione nodded and pulled away. She looked at what she was wearing. She had a pink silk camisole with match pink shorts on. "Ummm Uncle Sev what should I wear?" she asked as she blushed.

"Tink" Severus said calling his elf.

"What can Tink do for you sir?" the little elf asked.

"Tink will you please go to the Gryffindor tower and get a change of clothes, something nice, for Hermione here?" He asked.

Tink nodded and popped away. While she was gone Hermione got up and started pacing her way around Severus' rooms. "Talk to me Hermione whats wrong?" Severus asked.

"A lot. I don't know where to start" Hermione said shaking her head. "How do I know any of this, my memories or dreams are real? And if they are I'm way beyond pissed. What gave Dumbledore the right to take me away and place all those charms on me? My so called parents lied to me most of my life. How could they do that and say they love me? What about my real parents did they know who I was the whole time and never come get me after they got out? What about Viktor did he know when he was dating me? Did you know? What about Voldemort is what Dumbledore told us about him true? Or were those all lies?" Hermione flopped down on the bed placing her hands in her face "I'm so fucking confused."

"Hermione listen to me" Severus said pulling her hands from her face. "I didn't know the whole time but when you came your first year I figured it out quickly. I couldn't help because I didn't know what charms that old man used. Your parents and Viktor still don't know you are you yet" Severus explained. "Dumbledore took you because he is a crazy old man. I cannot answer past that, your godfather will answer more about that later. If you want answers from the squibs that took care of you then we can do that but after we speak with your uncle. Now get ready."

After Hermione was dressed Severus took them by floo to Spinners End. After some well placed wards that read he was in the lab they apperated to Malfoy Manor. When they arrived Hermione was shaking like a leaf. She was nervous about meeting the Dark Lord. How did she know this wasn't a trick? Everything her supposed Uncle Sev was telling her was pointing towards the truth. The memories felt real but she still was worried it was a trick. Severus placed a hand on her shoulder and asked her if she was alright. She nodded her head and but her bravery forward.

They were escorted into the drawing room by Peter Pettigrew. Hermione wanted to curse him. Not only because he got her best friends parents kill but also because of the creepy way he would look at her over his shoulder, like he was a very hungry man and he just found a meal.

"Mia" Voldemort said standing up from his throne opening his arms.

Hermione had an instinct to run into those arms but didn't. She wanted to make sure everything that she had seen was the truth. So straitening out her back she said "Tom" nodding her head in his direction.

He dropped his arms in disappointment and sighed "I see you are having a hard time with the truth."

"Its not that" Hermione said rubbing her hand over her face. "Its the fact I don't know if my memories are real or not. So I would like a few things to insure I believe you." Her uncle nodded. "I would like you to take some veritaserum and I want a heritage test done. If the test comes out to show the truth and you answer all my questions then I will believe you."

"I will do that for you" Tom said. He was getting ready to call his servant Peter when Hermione cut him off.

"I don't want that rat here either" she shivered as she said that. "I don't trust a man that can turn on his best friends."

"Very well my child" Tom said before calling someone else.

Less than 5 minutes later a Heritage Paper, a knife and a vial appeared. The Dark Lord handed the vial to Hermione to smell and determine it was real. Once she approved he drank down the potion. He then handed her the knife "How about the test first."

Hermione nodded and poked her finger. After a few drops of blood landed on the paper her godfather took her hand and healed her finger as the test was appearing.

Hermione Athena Lestrange

Born September 19th 1979

Mother Bellatrix Nyx Lestrange Nee Black

Father Rodolphus Erebos Lestrange

Godfather Tom Marvolo Riddle

Godmother Narcissa Rhea Malfoy Nee Black

"Oh Merlin, its true" she gasped while swaying on her feet.

Her godfather saw this and lead her to his throne. "Its all true" he cooed.

After a few minutes of processing she was ready to question the man that had been defined as her godfather. "Can I ask you some questions?" she asked him.

"Of course Mia" he said showing her a rare smile.

"Why do you hate muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards?" she asked.

Hermione jumped when she heard a deep and loud laugh come from Tom. Once he calmed down and took a breath he said "I don't hate muggles or muggle-borns. I simply think that our world is too close to the muggle world. I think that all muggle-borns should be placed with a wizarding family, as soon as they show signs of magic and raised in our traditions. The parents would be obliviate not remembering they had a child."

Hermiones face twisted up while she was hearing this. When he finished speaking she commented "But what about the children. They would remember their parents and miss them."

"In some cases yes but most families are not accepting. Most muggle-born children are considered freaks in the muggle world. In some cases, like Severus, mine and a few others I know, the parents try to beat it out of them. I think it would be healthier for a magical child to grow up with magical parents. I think our two worlds should be kept as separate as possible" Tom explained.

"What about squibs?" Hermione asked.

"They would be given a choice when they come of age. They can stay in our world or go in the muggle world. They would always be welcome our world but they would also be watched to make sure they didn't say anything out wizdards to muggles."

"I can understand your theory. Why have you been going after Harry?"

"I have been trying to tell him I didn't kill his parents. That night I was with Severus when Lily sent him her patronus saying she was attacked" Tom sighed. "Lily was a muggle born as you know. While her parents treated her well her sister didn't. She also saw how Severus had grown up and believed in the same beliefs I have. Dumbledore used polyjuice and a hair he got from Peter, and disguised himself as me. I need to speak with Mr. Potter because I have information that Dumbledore kept his parents alive. They were obliviated and sent in the muggle world but I don't know where. If I had a drop of his blood I would be able to find them." He said. "I went with Severus that night and Dumbledore killed me. Thankfully I had created horcruxes and came back. When I came back I found out that you had been taken. Thats what started this war against Dumbledore" he stated before adding "and the fact that he keeps impersonating me."

"Let me guess 4th year wasn't you either" Hermione guessed.

"No it wasn't" he verified. "I don't know what Dumbledore was after that night but after Harry left my followers figured it out and went to attack but the old fool left before they could get him."

"Why do you study and use the dark arts?" Hermione asked with curiosity.

"To understand something you must study it and use it. To fight a imperio curse you must know what it feels like to be under the curse and how it feels to cast it. I also use them because I look at life, not black and white but its gray. A balance of the two is not a bad thing. You cannot have all good, just like you cannot have all evil. Now we are almost out of time and we still need to find a way to get you married later today and trained on the magic they do not teach you in school" Tom said. "Any ideas?"

"Before I start planning ideas I have to say a few things" Hermione said. "First I believe everything you said and I want to pay back everyone that took me from my real life. Second when will I get to see my parents?"

"Before the wedding. I promise" Tom said.

Hermione and Tom were pacing circles around the room thinking of ideas on how to get Hermione out of school tomorrow for a few months. They couldn't just have them thinking she was taken from the school. He wanted Dumbledore to think Hogwarts was safe, for now.

"Oh I got it!" Hermione exclaimed. "We're gonna need my mom for this one" she added with a evil smirk.

**A/N I hope you like. Read, Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N As always I sadly don't own anything but the story line, but I hope you enjoy anyways. Its rated M for a reason. Eventually it will have sex and violence and if you don't like either of those, don't comment just turn back now. Now on with the show...**

The Golden Trio walked into Hogsmeade chatting away. Neither boy suspected anything. Hermione was in between both boys Harry on her right and Ron on her left. Her purse slipped from her hands spilling the contents all over the ground. The boys quickly helped her pick everything up and in the process Harry got poked with a needle.

"Ouch" he cried sticking the finger in his mouth.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry" Hermione said pulling his finger out of his mouth. "Here let me clean and heal that." She then pulled a cloth out and cleaned the blood before healing it. She then placed the needle and cloth in her hand bag. "Thanks for helping me guys."

"No problems Herms" Ron said making Hermione wince, she hated that name. "Now can we go get a butterbeer?"

"No you can't" a voice said in front of them causing the trio to look up.

They looked around and saw they were surrounded by death eaters. "Bellatrix" Harry said with a steel voice "What do you want?" he asked while trying to get to his wand.

Harry felt a wand in his back "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Lucius Malfoy hissed in Harry's ear.

"I am here to have some fun" Bellatrix laughed. "You know your mudblood is very pretty."

Hermione looked her mother in the eyes seriously "I get that from my mother."

"I think that we should take you with us. I think there is someone there that could have a lot of fun with her. Don't you think Rod?" Bellatrix asked her husband.

"Yeah shes just what he's looking for" Rodolphus said agreeing with his wife. "I think all the death eaters will like this one."

Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes at what her new found father said. "You're not taking her anywhere" Ron screamed pulling out his wand and grabbing Hermione's arm.

Being the protective uncle he always wanted to be Rabastan Lestrange jabbed his wand in Ron's throat "Let go of her and drop your wand" he growled.

"You too Potter" Lucius spat.

Both boys dropped their wands and Bellatrix walked up to Hermione and grabbed the back of her head by her hair. "Come on" she said tugging on her head with what looked like extreme force but was very light.

"We'll find you Hermione" Harry said before the group dissapperated with a pop.

Once they arrived at Riddle Manor Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Hermione and cried. She petted her hair and said "My baby, my baby" over and over.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Bellatrix "I'm here, I'm here." She knew the moment that Bellatrix wrapped her arms around her that she was home. With the Grangers she felt love but not that all encompassing unconditional love that she felt from just one hug with her mother. She also knew it would take time to get to know her real parents and family but she wanted to have the chance to do that and no one was going to take that from her again.

After receiving hugs from her father and Uncle Rab and Uncle Lucius she went to see her Uncle Tom. "Hermione I am happy to see everything went perfectly" he said hugging her "but why are you not getting ready for your wedding?"

"I wanted to give you this" Hermione said giving the Tom Riddle the cloth and needle "Its Harry's blood. I figured you could use it to find James and Lily."

The man in front of her smiled "I am very proud of you. This is very good luck. I will work on finding them right away. Now you need to go get ready. Your mom has your dress ready upstairs. Tiva" he called and an elf popped in. "Take Ms Lestrange to her room upstairs and help her, Mrs Malfoy and Mrs Lestrange. I will see you at the ceremony dear" he said hugging her and sweeping out of the room.

Hermione stepped into the room and was whisked away to the balcony where she found her mother and aunt sitting at a table with fruit, cheese, crackers and wine. "Mmm looks good" Hermione said.

"Oh Hermione come sit" her mother said.

After a few minutes of small talk with her aunt and mother Hermione had a few questions "Can you answer a few things for me?" she asked the women. Hermione laughed and shook her head "I know I should have more pressing questions at the moment but I have to ask. What should I call you? I mean I know you are my mom but I don't know how" Hermione said but got cutoff.

"I understand. Its been many years and you just got your memories back" Bellatrix said placing her hand on Hermiones "How about you call me Bella and when you are comfortable you can call me mom. I'm sure your dad will say the same thing call him Rod for now and when you feel like calling him dad you can."

"Thank you" Hermione sighed.

"Oh shit is that the time" Narcissa said looking at a clock she set on the table before lunch. "We need to get ready. I'm sure you can get answers later but now we need to get you in the bath."

After her bath, she got a pedicure and manicure. Then the witch sisters stood behind Hermione and spelled her hair into a basket weave on the top and bottom of her head leaving curls in the middle which they pinned up top behind the tiara they had placed in the girls hair. They then placed her in her dress. It was white with an open back. On the front was black embroidery weaving around the bodice to the bottom of the dress.

"This is for you" Bellatrix said handing her a box. "Its your something old and blue."

Hermione opened it and saw a sapphire pendent at the end of a chain. "Thank you" Hermione said with tears in her eyes "Can you help me put it on?"

"Are you ladies ready in there?" a deep male voice said at the other end of the door.

"Just one moment" Narcissa called out before turning to Hermione with something in her hand "We cannot forget this" she said hanging a garter from her finger. "I'm sure Viktor will want this later." The trio of ladies laughed, ready for wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione walked down the isle. On one side was Viktor Krums parents, Igor Karkroff and Severus Snape. One the other side of the isle stood Bellatrix, then an empty seat, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy and Rabastan Lestrange. At the end of the isle stood Tom Riddle in the middle as the officiant and to his left stood the groom, Viktor Krum.

The moment Hermione saw Viktor she was hit will memories of her playing with Viktor, even though he could have been playing with his friends he choose to play with her. Then another of them sitting under a tree reading. Her kissing Viktor on the cheek telling him she loved him. Another was before the Yule Ball seeing him handsome in his robes. She knew in that moment she would always love Viktor. Most thought he was stupid but he wasn't. There were many nights that year that Viktor and Hermione would sit up late at night near Black Lake talking about many different things. Of course she didn't tell her friends. Why would she, she was already called a traitor by Ron because she went to the ball with Viktor she couldn't imagine what he would have said if she told him she was in love with the Bulgarian Seeker. She chuckled softly she wondered what Ron would think of her marrying Viktor.

"Hey you okay?" Her father asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Hermione sighed happily "Actually I'm really fine. I'm in marrying the only man I have ever loved, I am getting to know my real family and I finally feel like I fit in."

"Good" her father said. "Your mother and I have missed you so much and when you get back we are finally going to get to know you."

"I like the sound of that. Now lets get me married" Hermione said as they got to the end of the isle.

Rodolphus Lestrange kissed Hermiones cheek, telling her that he loved her and placed her right hand in Viktors left. He issued a 'Take care of my daughter or I will Ava you' before sitting down.

Tom lifted up a rope and said "Place your joined hands on top. _manu ieiunio._" Tom whispered the spell meaning handfasting over the rope. The rope changed colors and multiplied several times. "Interesting" he mumbled. He placed the ribbons on a tray beside him and started speaking. "Today we bind Hermione Athena Lestrange and Viktor Zachary Krum together in marriage. This marriage was set together by their parents and approved by their godparents. Most couples in arranged marriages grow up knowing each other but not this pair. They were sadly separated at a young age but they found each other again. From the signs of these ropes they are in love already. Link your arms facing each other at the elbows." The pair did that. "Good" he said flicking his wand at a pink rope "These ropes represent what each of you are bringing into your marriage. The first is love." The rope tied around the pairs wrist. "Next is Lust" he chuckled. "Yellow for friendship, blue for fertility, green for fidelity, and finally purple for happiness and trust." As the last rope tied around their wrists a light formed around Viktor and Hermione. Hermione and Viktor exchanged rings. Where Viktors ring came from Hermione had no clue but she would file that away for later. "I pronounce you husband and wife" Tom said "You may kiss your bride."

An hour later the newly wed couple was sitting at the head of a dinning room table surrounded by their family. "We have gifts for you" Bellatrix informed them.

"First this should have been your years ago" Hermiones father said handing her a square velvet box.

Hermione opened it and looked inside. It was a silver necklace with a crest hanging from the bottom as a charm. "Is this?" Hermione asked while running her hand over the charm.

"Yes it is the Lestrange crest" Hermiones Uncle Rabastan said. "As I have no children you inherit everything when we pass on."

Hermione chuckled "I hope thats not for a long time. We have a lot of time to make up for. Thank you" she said as Viktor clasped the necklace around her thin neck.

"The second gift is we had the elves go clean up the manor in Italy. We want you two to use it for your honeymoon. The box your necklace came in is your port key. Alls you have to say is found and it is activated" Bellatrix informed her daughter "And don't worry about clothes. We sent one of the elves out to get some for you both."

"Thank you" Hermione whispered trying to keep the tears out of her eyes. The last two days was a lot to take in but it was all worth it.

"Since we are planning on moving into the area we have bought a house down the road and there is a plot of land down the road from it. We are going to have a house built for the two of you" Mr. Krum said to the pair.

"And we are furnishing it" Narcissa said adding to the gift happily.

"And I will be supplying your lab" Severus said.

"And I'm stocking your gym and training room" Igor said.

"Wow" the pair said in harmony.

"Thank you mama, papa. Mr and Mrs Malfoy, Mr Snape and Uncle Igor" Viktor said for both himself and his new wife.

"Please call me Aunt Cissa and Lucius Uncle" Narcissa said "both of you" she added at the end looking towards her niece and goddaughter.

"You may call me Severus Viktor" he said in a deep tone.

"Alright I have a gift for both of you" Tom said handing them two eggs. At Hermione and Viktors confused looks he answered the unspoken questions "They are Rosy boa, a very small snake. These two are mates. I know you are wondering why, Hermione when I became your godfather some of my powers transferred to you and you can speak parselmouth. So can you Viktor. When the two of you did your handsfasting your powers combined."

Hermione smiled "Thank you godfather."

"You are welcome my dear" he said. "These two will be very protective of you two and each other. They will make sure no harm comes to you."

A few hours later Viktor and Hermione said "Found" and were off to Italy, while their family made plans to have their new home done by the time they came back in two weeks time. One of the many things that could only be possible because of magic.

**A/N Woo hoo Viktor and Hermione are married. I know its short and not my best chapter but I promise it will get better. I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
